


Holy Shit Fucking God

by gaylie



Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Ecto body, HSFG, M/M, Spanking, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Sometimes your magic does some damn weird things when it goes haywire simultaneously with your hormones. And sometimes all you can do about it is make the damn best out of it and prepare some pillows for tomorrow, because damn you're gonna have a hard time sitting on that ass by then.





	Holy Shit Fucking God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts).



> the HSFG AU is a reapertale high school AU by comic4244  
> this fic specifically is inspired by (NSFW warning) [this](https://sansbytrashbin.tumblr.com/post/163611670865/poor-death-has-to-experience-hormones) and [this](https://comic4244.tumblr.com/post/163617791229/boooooobbbsssssomg-i-love-this-welp) drawing
> 
> :''3c yea, anyway, this took way too long, sorry if its kinda ooc or so  
> i  
> tried my best  
> (sort of)

It was good that it was weekend the day – or rather night – Sans woke up feeling bloated and uncomfortable for no conceivable reason. It was good that Papyrus was still in his room when, after fifteen minutes of lying in bed restless, Sans finally decided to climb out of it and towards the bathroom. At four fucking in the morning. He wasn't even entirely sure why he instinctively moved to the bathroom. His brother and him didn't have the need to use the toilet like more organic gods did. He figured, if he was already awake, he might as well just get a glass of tab-water or splash a bit of cold water in his face to get rid off this gross feeling of drowsiness.

So it was good that he'd been alone until then, until he reached the bathroom and could take a glance in the mirror, because it was definitely better to find out what was up with him by himself, than by someone asking, 'hey, why do you have two huge breasts summoned.’

But the thing was.

Why _did_ he have two huge breasts summoned?

Death was staring at his reflection, eye sockets empty of any light as he was processing what he was seeing. To be fair, it wasn't _just_ breasts. He was sporting the entire set. Arms, legs, stomach, it was all covered in the soft blue magic that made up Sans' ecto parts.

But that's _it_ , that was supposed to be it! Ecto _parts_ , not an entire _ecto body_.

Sans groaned into his palms as he sank down on the covered toilet seat, needing to sit down for a moment. He knew, of course, what was up. He knew of puberty and the effects it had on more magic-based monsters. That his magic would go haywire sometimes, going in effect without their owner wanting it to. That stuff.

He just... He expected maybe waking up to a levitated blanked some time, or maybe wanting to point somewhere and accidentally tossing a bone in the direction. Not, well, _this_.

"BROTHER???" Sans could hear Papyrus' voice through the bathroom door, sounding mostly confused and a little concerned. "I HEARD NOISES OF DISTRESS COMING FROM THE BATHROOM. HAVE YOU EATEN SOMETHING BAD AGAIN? DO NOT WORRY!" He said, and immediately Sans' worry picked up by a bit. "YOUR GREAT BROTHER WILL HELP YOU OVERCOME THE SICKNESS!"

"no, papyrus, don't come insi-!"

And then there was Papyrus standing in front of, and staring at, his brother miserably moping on the toilet seat with a set of way embarrassing breasts and sleeping clothes that were way too tight on his newly summoned body.

"YOU... DID NOT TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT, BROTHER."

"well, that's because i- wait _what_?" He had been expecting Papyrus to ask what he was doing, why he had summoned an ecto body. He hadn't expected his brother to say _that_. "i'm not pregnant," he said, a bit sterner than he might have had to. He wasn't pregnant, though. He _couldn't_ be. He was just a teenager?

"OH! I JUST THOUGHT, BECAUSE-" Papyrus was flushing now, still nervous whenever sex ed topics were to come up, even if they knew enough about it already. "MONSTERS SUMMON... BODIES WHEN... AND ESPECIALLY BREASTS AND... YOU KNOW. THE OTHER PART."

 _The other part_. Of course! He didn't have to take a peek to notice that his dick was very much still there.

"the, uh. there's no _other_ part, though," he tried to tell his brother, feeling just as uncomfortable talking about this with Papyrus as Papyrus did.

"WHAT???"

"i don't. uh. have the other part. to the breasts? i have the other other part...?"

"OH." Papyrus voice was a bit more hoarse than before. He coughed into his fist. "I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT."

Sans face felt hot. Oh, this was just too awkward. He wasn't trying to tell his brother what sets of fuckables he was sporting he just wanted to _tell him he wasn't pregnant_.

"that means i'm not pregnant, paps. not carrying a soulling." He tried to explain through the hot embarrassment.

"O-OH!! RIGHT!" At least _that_ message got across. "BUT THEN WHY... THE BODY?"

Sans shrugged.

He wished he knew.

"WELL! I KNOW WHO WE CAN ASK!" His oh-so-happy-go-lucky brother chirped, clapping his hands together, excited at the idea of meeting someone.

"no. no, paps, please, they can't see me like that," Sans begged. He didn't _exactly_ know who Papyrus had in mind, but he had a vague idea. Either way, he didn't want _anyone_ to see him like that right now. High School was a tough place, and making a target out of himself wasn't exactly on top of Sans' to-do list. He was the God of _Death_ after all, he was supposed to come of at _least_ as menacing, not… _this._

"BROTHER, THERE COULD BE SOMETHING VERY WELL WRONG WITH YOU AND WE WOULDN'T KNOW!" And then Papyrus did his puppy eyes. "I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO IF... YOU TURNED OUT TO BE SICK ONE DAY..."

Oh stars, Sans was a skeleton and _he_ didn't even know how a skeleton could pull off puppy eyes like that, but Papyrus sure could. At this point Sans was _almost_ certain Papyrus knew exactly what he was doing when he was pulling this face, but... how could he say no to his baby-bro?

 

It was far too early, but Papyrus had insisted to go immediately. A lot of gods didn't sleep at night anyways, so chances were good that they were up when Papyrus knocked.

Sans could hear a groan from the other side, then muffled voices shouting,

"Fertility there's someone on the door!"

"I'm sleeping, Burg'."

"My ass you are, go open the door."

More grumbling, shuffling of feet. But no one opened the door yet. The Death brothers were beginning to grow nervous.

"Seriously, Burgy? You're already _here_."

"I'm watching Netflix!"

"There's a _pause_ button."

"Fert', how often are people on the door there for _me_?" There was a moment of silence, before the voice continued. "Open the fucking door and sell some dicks or whatever."

Finally, the door opened, the baby-blue rabbit god standing tall in front of them. "Oh! The Death brothers!" He said in a soft, delighted voice, as if the entire scene from seconds ago didn't happen. And then- Oh. And then he took in Sans.

Immediately his ears perked up, eyes practically sparkling as he covered his wide smile with his paws. "You're pregnant!"

Burgerpants had to chime in. "What!?"

"HE'S NOT PREGNANT, FERTILITY," his brother, his blessing of a brother, explained in lieu of Sans having to.

"...Oh?" The rabbits ears dropped a little, although not enough to conceive any sadness. A bit disappointment maybe. "Oh! You're here because you don't know what's going on then!"

Papyrus gave an enthusiastic nod as Sans kept to himself, sticking closer to his brother the more uncomfortable he got.

The rabbit let both of them in, closing the door behind them.

"You can sit anywhere. Burgy, say 'hello.'"

"Hey," the cat god said from the kitchen counter with a weak wave, eyes still fixed on his laptop. Gods didn't need to sleep, but man, that guy sure had some eye bags. That's the God of Misery for you.

Sans and Papyrus sat down on the couch as Fertility sat down on a love-seat across from them.

"So, Sansy-"

"-death." Sans interrupted him. "or... sans if you have to." He barely even knew this god, where did the nicknames come from?

"Oh, of course, hun! So, Sans, you say you're not pregnant?"

Sans gave a small nod as Papyrus said,

"HE HASN'T FORMED THE... YOU KNOW. THE _OTHER_ PART?"

"Ohh! Yes, that would be a give-away on that you're not pregnant," the God of Fertility explained and Sans could feel some of his tension leave. _Some_. Not a lot. "That would bring up the question, though, where the body comes from. Has anything like that ever happened?"

"no." Sans' reply was firm.

" _Really_?" Fertility's reply was firmer.

"..." The rabbit was fixing him with a stare that didn't quite say that he knew about _him_ and _his_ secrets, but that he entirely knew too much about teenagers his age in general. "...a cock...sometimes."

Burgerpants burst out laughing as Sans' face grew hot.

"Burgy!" Fertility shouted at him aghast and angry. The cat was waving his hand dismissively at them as he wiped a tear on his face.

"It's my show! My show!" He insisted, still laughing in between. "Don't even have a _clue_ what you guys are talking about!"

Fertility was still glaring at his roomy, but Sans could see a small, crooked smile on his face. He turned back to the death brothers.

"In any matter, I thought so." Yea. Sans figured. "Don't worry about it, though, it's all natural. I'm sure it happened to your brother, too, before."

Papyrus let out an undignified squawk at the assumption, his face lighting up in bright orange. Okay. This was definitely entirely too much information. Fertility was laughing now. He knew exactly what he was doing. This guy was evil, Sans was certain.

"I wouldn't worry about it, though, Death. Your hormones and magic are both going crazy right now, it's normal for your age."

"we're the same age...," Sans muttered when the other god made it almost sound like Sans was way younger than him. Fertility chuckled.

"Yes! And trust me, us more organic gods get some issues, too, sometimes. I have enough toys for some of those cases, though."

"FERTILITY."

"I could borrow you some, but I think you already have something – or _one_ – better, don't you?" The rabbit winked and Sans tugged at his hood in an attempt to hide his flushed face. Bastard.

Papyrus was just as embarrassed at the whole spectacle, not used to _anyone_ talking so openly about any of this. He _was_ intrigued, though. "ARE YOU... TALKING ABOUT HEARTH?"

They heard the noise of Burgerpants taking off his headphones, turning towards them. "We've talked about this, Fert'. Give it up with Hearth, he's got only eyes for Dea- Oh..." His feline eyes flickered between the death brothers and Fertility as he scratched the back of his head. "Huh. Uhm. Hi Death and... Death's brother."

"IT'S ‘PAPYRUS!’" The taller skeleton said.

"Papyrus!" Fertility caught his attention loudly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"NO???" Papyrus replied confused. "I WAS THINKING ABOUT IF THERE ARE ANY COOKING SHOWS ON THIS 'NETFLIX' I KEEP HEARING ABOUT."

"...Oh." The rabbit had clearly not expected that. "Well! I was thinking we should help Sans find something cute to wear to surprise Hearth a little! I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Papyrus eyes were practically sparkling at the idea and Sans just pulled the hood farther over his skull.

This was going to be a long day.

 

The screech was going to be heard all across the school, Sans was sure. Catty was excitedly hurrying the three of them into her small, messy dorm as she closed the door.

"Bratty, like, oh my stars, you have to come see this!" The feline god hollered towards one of the door rooms. The voice coming from said room sounded a tad less excited.

"Some people, like, actually want to sleep, Catty?" Nonetheless, a crocodile monster soon came dragging out of the room, obviously waking up more once she saw her guests. "Oh my gosh, is that _Death_!?" She squealed excitedly as Sans hid himself a tad more behind his brother.

"Yes! I know right? Isn't he just the cutest!" Catty chirped in.

Fertility chuckled at the display. "Well, we're not here to be showing off Death's cute magic, as adorable as he might be." The rabbit threw him a wink and Sans pointedly avoided his gaze. "We were actually wondering if you had any cute... you know. Underwear to borrow him."

"Ohhhh my stars, Catty."

"Yes, Bratty?"

"He is. _Absolutely_. Your size!"

"Oh my gosh, he _is_!" Catty replied before the both of them began squealing again in a tone so high, Sans was certain it wasn't meant to be heard by any mortal. Good thing they weren't mortals.

The three of them sat down on their messy couch as the two girls hurried off into Catty's room to pick out the perfect, ugh... lingerie. Sans was still sitting quietly next to Papyrus, clinging to his brother's arm.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, FERTILITY," the tall skeleton muttered.

"Oh no, hun, what's wrong?" The rabbit sounded genuinely concerned. As if they'd long been friends and not just... shared a class or two.

"SANS JUST... SEEMS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE SINCE WE'RE HERE. I DON'T WANT TO FORCE HIM TO ANYTHING."

"Oh, sweety, I didn't realize!" He leaned a bit forward to look past Papyrus' tall stature and over to Sans. "You don't have to do any of this if you're uncomfortable with it, hun. I just thought- Since the _body_ is already here, and who knows for how long? I'm certain Hearth would go crazy about it."

Hearth _would_ love it, wouldn't he? He didn't... _exactly_ want to strive for Hearth's approval or attention, but... the thought of the fire gods eyes wandering over him in awe, enraptured, fingers trailing over Sans' soft ecto body-

"You're getting a bit of a tent there, sweety."

Sans eyes widened as he glanced away. "i'm fine," he decided, and also decided to ignore the situation going on in his shorts.

So did Papyrus.

Fertility laughed.

Catty and Bratty came out after a few minutes with a small plastic bag of clothes in it, pushing them into Sans' hands. It didn't look like a lot, but then again, Fertility _did_ only ask for underwear. Because stars, that's all this guy was about, wasn't it.

"You'll look soooo cute in this, trust me!" Catty chortled as the death brothers got up to leave again, Fertility wanting to stay a bit longer.

"Go wreck your flame, loverboy!" Bratty cooed after them. Sans couldn't wait to be back at his dorm.

 

Sans knew from Grillby that the God of Hearth would be out for the day for personal business, but Papyrus knew from Doggo that the God of Hearth would be back around ten-ish in the evening. So after a lot of struggling to actually pull this one off and a lot of wanting to just stay in his room all day after all, Sans finally knocked at the door around nine forty-five.

Doggo opened the door. His eyes widened in shock.

"Uh." Yea, he had a thick ecto body, alright, didn't mean they all had to stare at him like he was some sort of miracle freak combination. This had been a bad idea. "Hearth isn't, uh... He isn't here right now. He'll be back in-"

"i know," Sans said quietly. "wanted to surprise him. you... know?" He was pretty sure he did. The dog nodded anyways.

"Whatever, just come in. The guy trusts you anyways." Sans did, already heading for Hearth's room, before he turned around again to see Doggo grabbing a bag and leaving.

"Thanks for the heads-up, by the way. That’s more than the asshole ever gives me. Tell Hearth I'm staying with Greater for the night, okay?"

Sans gave him a nod. The dog left.

 

The God of Death was looking at his reflection in the mirror of their bathroom, having just tried on Catty's clothes. It wasn't a lot, but... he had to admit, they fit like a glove.

And maybe, Death had to admit, maybe he liked what he was seeing.

The matching bra and panties were both black, which he was very glad of. He had almost expected something bright and colorful from Catty and that was just entirely not his'. But the black matched his hood, especially with the blue lace around the edges.

She also packed in some thigh-high black stockings with a shiny, blue rim. He thought, at first, that they might be unnecessary, but had tried them on anyways. And honestly, seeing himself in the whole outfit had him thinking that... well, he couldn't have managed any of that by himself.

And that he was glad that tomorrow was Sunday, because he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to walk a lot.

If what Doggo said was true, then Hearth should be here any moment. Sans decided to head back to the god's room, and... then just stood there. Awkwardly. In the middle of the room. Not sure what to do. Was he supposed to... pose? Lie down on the bed? Maybe just sit down?

He heard the door unlocking and a small panic-reaction in Death told him, hey, maybe hiding would be the best idea. But no. That was silly. He _wanted_ Hearth to see him. Just not standing awkwardly in the middle of the room like a kid that lost their mother in the mall and didn't know what to-

"Death...?"

He spun around startled, face flushed as he faced Hearth. Well, at least that made them two.

"What in the...?" His eyes were wandering over Sans' body, a small tent becoming visible through Hearth's pants.

"hormone stuff," Death tried to explain. "fertility said it's normal..."

"You went to Fertility," Hearth repeated matter-of-factly. Sans nodded. "He... Oh, this was his idea, wasn't it?"

Death felt an air of dread as he nodded. Had it been a bad idea after all? Was it bad he went to Fertility in first place? Sans knew _nothing_ about him, did him and Hearth have bad blood?

But then Hearth said, "stars, remind me to thank him sometime," and picked Sans up with one, easy swoop, carrying him to the bed bridal style.

The second Sans' body hit the mattress, Hearth's was already on him, mouth suckling on the bit of the skeleton's neck vertebrae that were still free from ecto flesh, as his hands kneaded Sans' soft sides. Sans moaned, surprised at how sensitive his magic actually was, and Hearth let out a groan in reply.

“You’re so sexy, love,” he purred as he peppered Sans’ face with kisses. He was already so riled up, crotch rubbing against Sans', having the latter squirm a bit overwhelmed at how fast and sudden everything came. So fast and so sudden, yet so gentle.

Sans gasped as one of Hearth's hands moved higher, barely brushing against the still clothed breasts. The fire god used the chance to steal a long, open-mouthed kiss as he absently undid Sans' hood, peeling it off of him once they parted again. They had barely been at it for a minute and Sans was already panting in need, eyes lidded.

Once the hood was gone, Hearth’s fingers brushed over the black bra, cupping Sans' breasts perfectly. He hummed.

"Where'd you get those clothes so fast?" He asked, his face so close to Sans’ he could feel the heat in his breath.

“c-catty,” the skeleton admitted as Hearth nuzzled the side of his skull, both of his hands slowly moving up and down Sans’ sides, as if he still couldn’t quite believe this body was real.

“So… _both_ her _and_ Fertility have seen you like this before I have?” The flame growled into where Sans’ ear would be, his voice dark but gentle, sending a shiver down Sans’ spine. He nodded. Far too many had seen him like this for Sans’ liking.

“Well,” the flame hummed, suddenly picking Sans’ up again to change positions. “Looks like I’ll have to punish you, hmm?”

S ans made a curious noise as Hearth began moving him to lie on his stomach, ass up, with a pillow underneath for comfort. Oh, he knew exactly what this meant, but that didn’t stop him from gasping a little in anticipation once he felt Hearth sit down next to him, one warm hand gently stroking his thighs.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked, not necessarily concerned as Sans didn’t give any signs that he wasn’t, but just checking in anyways. Sans nodded. “You know the safeword?” He nodded again and Hearth hummed. “What is it?”  
Sans took a breath, his throat feeling constricted with anticipation and excitement. “...’flower’,” he managed to say eventually and his lover nodded confirming.

“Attaboy,” he purred with a small grin, before one of his hands wandered up to Sans’ butt cheek. “Ready, love?”

“...yes,” Sans breathed out moments before he could feel a light slap landing on his ass. He gasped surprised, hands tightening around the bed covers as Hearth slowly stroked over the spot he’d just hit.  
“So,” he rumbled, his hand moving away from Sans’ ass again and the skeleton took a sharp breath in preparation. “Who else got to see you like that?”

S ans bit his tongue. He had a vague idea of how this was going to go if Hearth asked him to list everyone who’d seen him now, and  stars , it would sure be a number. A number Sans was more than willing to take. A number he was pretty damn excited to take.

“papyrus… di- _ah!_ ” The slap came faster than he could finish his thought, a little harder than before, but still not enough for it to actually hurt. Hearth rubbed the spot tenderly anyways.  
“Who else?” He demanded, but there was no anger in his voice.

S ans swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat. “burgerpants,” he admitted, feeling the slap not long after. He yelped a little in surprise, the slap having been a bit harder than before, but soon groaned as warmth  spread from his butt cheek through his whole body.

“How’re you holding up?” Hearth asked softer than before, a small break through his dominant persona.

“i’m great,” Sans admitted with an obvious moan in his voice. Hearth hummed pleased, moving his hand back to Sans’ ass.

“Go on then,” he purred. “Who else saw you?”  
Sans’ mind was already a little hazy at this point, fogged up with pleasure and heat and the light stinging on his ecto flesh. It took him a moment to recall.

“b-bratty,” he uttered out eventually, tensing up and crying out when the slap hit him, before groaning into the covers. “hnnn, f-fuck.” He hadn’t even realized it until now, but he was so hard already, cock throbbing and peeking out from under the hem of the thin, laced panties he wore. Stars, he was so glad there was only one left, he wanted Hearth so bad right now.

“And?” Hearth asked, his hand hovering over Sans’ butt cheek. The skeleton whimpered a little.

“d- _hah_ \- d-doggo.” This slap had to be the hardest so far, it’s force bringing tears to Sans’ eyes as he screamed. The pain soon subsided to a dull stinging, the pleasure and heat taking over it instead, causing Sans to groan loudly into the covers. The panties were so tight on his cock now and Sans just wanted so badly for Hearth to touch it.  
“Doggo got to see you like this?” Hearth asked while caressing the tender ecto flesh. Sans hummed confirming. “That lucky bastard. Who else?”  
“t-thats all,” Sans breathed out desperately.

“That’s all?” Hearth repeated and Sans gave a shaky nod. “My, that’s quite a lot. Are you doing okay, babe?”  
“ _yea,_ ” Sans moaned, the reply pleasing the other god. He let Hearth move him to lie on his back, finally, slowly peeling the panties off of him. He welcomed the other with parted teeth as Hearth leaned down into a wet kiss, both of them groaning at the contact. Desperately Sans began grinding against the other, only to get stopped with a hand to his hip and Hearth pulling off the kiss.

“Mhh, not so hasty, babe,” he hummed as he moved lower, his mouth trailing over Sans clothed breasts, his abdomen. He sat up before reaching Sans’ cock, instead picking up the skeleton’s legs to place them on his shoulders.  
“ _hearthhh,”_ Sans whined, squirming and clutching to the covers as Hearth began leaving kisses along Sans’ thighs.

“Patience, love. I’m going to make you feel good in no time, don’t worry,” he purred, but Sans huffed in frustration anyways. Not for long though, because Hearth’s mouth was already wandering up Sans’ thighs towards his plump ass, stopping right at the puckered entrance. The skeleton’s breath hitched.

“h-hear-hoo _oohhh_ _stars_.”  Sans could feel a tongue skirting around his entrance, so light and shy, as if testing the waters. His fingers clenched around the covers as he pushed Hearth closer with his legs, practically burying the other’s face in his ass. The god chuckled, pushing off again and glancing down at the God of Death, face flushed, eyes lidded, mouth opened and panting.

“You liking this, baby?” He cooed playfully, spreading Sans’ ass cheeks a little with one hand. Panting, Sans nodded quietly, trying to bury his face underneath his arms. “Hmm, tell me how you like it. And don’t hide yourself from me, love.”  
Sans obliged, although wanted so even less as Hearth was obviously trying to make him beg. But there was also one hand trailing around Sans’ entrance, pushing and prodding as if _just_ about to slip in and it was driving Sans crazy.

“i- i love it,” he panted out. “pah-please hearth, i want… i need m-more.” And stars, he did. He needed him so badly. His finger, his tongue, his cock, or his hand on Sans’ cock, he didn’t even care anymore at this point, he just needed satisfaction so badly. He was so hard it was agonizing, the smallest bit of pre already dribbling over his rounded stomach, the cool sensation of it so much in contrast with Hearth’s hot touch, it heightened his sensitivity even more.

“Mhhh, that’s a good boy,” Hearth purred, his voice so deep and sensual it sent a shiver down Sans’ spine. He left a kiss on Sans’ thigh, before moving down to his ass again, this time not shying to let his tongue dance around the entrance.

S ans’ reaction was immediate, spine arching as he moaned Hearth’s name.  He could feel Hearth grinning before the tongue finally slipped inside and feeling around. Sans’ hands clutched on the bed covers as he groaned, his legs tensing to push Hearth closer. This time the other god didn’t fight it either, instead groaning into the motion, sending those delicious vibrations through Sans’ body that left the God of Death almost delirious in pleasure.

S ans was so close, his cock aching from the lack of contact. But Sans knew that Hearth wouldn’t like it if he tried to touch it himself, and while the idea of getting spanked maybe once or twice more  _was_ very alluring, he didn’t want to dare causing Hearth to stop eating his ass like that. Stars, how was he so  _good_ at it? 

His hot tongue seemed to be long enough to pass all the right spots over and over again, pretty much rendering Sans unable to stop whispering moaning Hearth’s name in between meaningless curses of how damn good it felt. He was drooling, he was aware of that, but couldn’t care less about it right now either.

“hnngh, h-hearth,” he rasped out, a bit louder and more urgent than his senseless moans. His body tensed around Hearth, bringing the message across that he was _close_. Really fucking close, and Hearth hummed pleased at that, fastening his pace just enough to push Sans over the edge  almost screaming.

Smiling Hearth waited for Sans to come off his high before removing himself and glancing over his lover.  He was flushed blue, face covered in stains of tears and drool, his soft, round belly covered with his own cum. Hearth growled in arousal at the sight.

H e quickly took his own shirt off to avoid getting it dirty, before leaning over Sans to steal a deep, long kiss. Sans groaned into it pleased, tightly wrapping his arms around the God of Hearth.  Hearth let his own hands wander over Sans’ body, over his soft stomach, uncaring of the cum he took with him. His hands reached the hem of Sans’ bra and began moving to his back to finally unclasp it.

“Ready for round two, love?” He asked in between pants once he pulled off the kiss, tossing the bra to the rest of their clothes.

“nhh, sure,” Sans hummed, voice hoarse. He watched in anticipation as Hearth unzipped his pants pulling them off as probably quickly as possible. And, stars, he was so big, they’d had sex several times already, but it always was took Sans aback at how _big_ Hearth’s cock was and how it’ d actually _fit._

But then he could feel the tip prodding at his entrance, slowly sliding in, and Sans didn’t _care_ anymore _how_ it fit, he just knew it _did_ and _stars_ was it good. He leaned his head back in a silent moan as Hearth filled him up so slowly but so well.

Hearth hadn’t even started moving yet and Sans was already panting, tongue lolling out the slightest through his parted teeth. The other god chuckled as he leaned down again, collecting Sans’ tongue up with his’ and kissing him.

Sans moaned deliciously when he finally started moving. Absently he picked up one of Hearth’s hands, leading it to his breast, the intent clear. The moment Sans’ hand had left Hearth’s to go back to clutching around the bed sheets, Hearth gave his breast a testing squeeze, before running his thumb over the nipple.

Sans pulled off the kiss when he did, gasping loudly. He huffed when Hearth chuckled at the display and quickly shut the other god up by pushing his head down to his breasts in a silent command, that they both knew was probably more of a plead given their roles in bed. He obliged either ways, not wasting a second to start licking and suckling on Sans’ breast, around the nipple.

And then, with a small, smug grin, he bit down.

“ahnnn- _fuck,_ ” Sans cried out, arching his back. It really had been more out of surprise than pain, Hearth never would hurt him badly.  
“You good, sugar skull?” He asked anyways, not letting that smug ass grin down, though. When Sans nodded, he picked up the skeleton by his butt, slightly raising it to change their position. “Want me to go faster?”  
“mhh, go ahead,” Sans hummed, biting his tongue in anticipation. He screamed when Hearth finally slammed into him with full force, tears already gathering in his eyes again. _Fuck_ he was so big, he was _so fucking big_ and stretching Sans out in a way he didn’t quite comprehend how it did not hurt, but it barely did. It barely hurt and instead he felt so full and so good and his body was rocking with Hearth’s slamming movements, his screams shaky.

“Are you close, love?” Hearth said and reached for Sans’ cock, giving it a slow, languid stroke, and that about did it. He didn’t even get the chance to answer him anymore and instead just came all over himself again, screaming as pleasure wrecked his body.

“Hnn, fuck I didn’t expect that,” the God of Hearth admitted as Sans’ walls clenched around him like a vice. He slammed into him a few more times. A few painfully oversensitive times that left Sans whining and writhing, before Hearth finally came too, filling him up with his cum.

“hhhooohhh fuck,” Sans groaned quietly once it was over. He was panting and so was Hearth and both of them took a full minute before they managed to collect themselves again. Hearth gently pulled out of Sans, he could feel juices dribbling out of it as he did so, and began moving his lover to lie more comfortably on his bed.

He kissed his forehead, then on the mouth, before he spoke. “Are you feeling good?”  
“’m great,” Sans admitted, voice slightly slurred with exhaustion.

“That’s good to hear. You were perfect, thank you, love.” He kissed Sans once more, as the sleepily skeleton tried to mumble back some sort of reply.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, pumpkin, you should drink something. I’ll grab you a glass of water,” Hearth said as he left, but Sans was already giving in to the bliss of sleep. Oh well. He could deal with a sore throat in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH  
> i want hearth 2 stretch me out


End file.
